Shipping AJ Punk
by Punk'sgirlForLifexxx
Summary: One shots of AJ Punk. Fluff not alot of Smut.
1. Chapter 1

AJ Punk One shot...

This story will be AJ punk One shots, not following any partcular order in date/time.

Okay.

I own nothing. Nor do i suggest anything in this story reflects real life.

Tumblr : 50shadesofajpunk . tumblr . com

First one shot: Behind the scenes at RAW 1000 commercial!

"April!" I called knocking on her hotel door.

"You're so loud!" She opened The door smiling at me.

"I LIKE TO BE-" She kissed me before I could finish yelling.

"It's not nice to wake up strangers at sic in the morning," She whispered against my lips.

My phone started ringing.

"Hello," i answered it.

"WOULD YOU SHUT THE HELL UP? I'm trying to sleep!" I heard Mike on the other end AJ and I started laughing.

"Sorry," She mumbled and I hung up.

"We better go," I said laughing.

"Hey Fella let's go," Sheamus walked by smacking my shoulder.

"Boundaries!" I called , I tried ot look seroius but all three of us started laughing.

We finally left and got to the office where we were filming the commercial.

"We're going to be late," Sheamus said as we rushed through the door.

"Raw starts at eight!" I said jokingly.

"Phil," April playfully glared at me.

"What? It's true! Oh I get to play with goats today!" I shared happily.

"We know," Sheamus and April said and Kaitlyn and Kofi joined us.

"AJ," I heard Vince's voice as he approached with a director.

"Yes sir," She said.

"Ring gear, water cooler now," He ordered her.

"Where's the water cooler?" She gave him the crazy chick smile.

"Come with me," A woman with way too much make up swept her away.

"Give her back in once peice," I called.

"RAW STARTS AT EIGHT!" April called back.

"That's really getting old," I looked pointedly at vince.

"You'll be hearing it alot you'll get over it," he shook his head and brought me to the green screen.

"Goats!" I said giddy and running over to pet them.

"Lame," I heard kane.

"You love them too!" I heard kaitlyn run up to me and started petting the goats too.

We were all petting the goats now.

"I need all fo you in your ring gear!" I heard the director say.

"Except for me I'm just here to watch," kait said grudgingly looking at vince.

"yeah Yeah," He waved his hands.

We all got settled and I realised the photocopier was a few feet away from AJ's water cooler.

"Raw starts at eight," I walked up behind April my chin at the top of her head.

"It must be fate," She shymed back turning around.

"The goats are in the gate," I said back smirking.

"Would you get over the damn goats," She rolled her eye's.

"I don't wanna go to kuwait," I smirked and she turned back around.

"I'm sorry but I'm not sorry at the same time," I told her I could see her shake her head in disaproval.

"Phil, Photocopier," I heard a director say.

"OKay I want you to say 'There's a high birth rate'" The director told AJ.

"A high birthrate?" She asked laughing.

"There could be soon if these two keep up their act," I heard kofi looked pointedly at us, I winked at her and she blushed.

I watched her say a bunch of random ass sentences.

"Raw starts at eight, I'm very Fixated on you," I called when she took a break.

"That doesn't rhyme," She took a sip of her coffee.

"A for effort," I smirked.

Then soon had me photo copying my championship and then i got to play with the goats.

"They all look like Bryan," AJ said as we approached the goats.

I stood in the middle of the green screen watchign them unload the few goats.

"Let em Goat!" I said chuckling.

" See what i did there?" i asked laughing at myself still.

"You're their Bait," April told me.

"Because raw starts at eight," I winked, she sighed. Everyone was really getting over that punchline.

"I wonder if that could be a pick up line," Kofi asked.

"Hey April," I called.

"Yeah?" She asked, I hope she plays along.

"Raw starts at eight, Wanna be my roommate?" I asked with a teasing seductive look.

"Oh my god you're cut off, worst pick up line of my life!" She exclaimed.

Everyone was laughing at me though I called that a win.

"Okay wait I have another one," I heard her groan.

"Raw starts at eight, and I'm VERY straight," I winked.

"Okay done," She shook her head laughing with everyone else, and she left.

"Bathroom," She informed me as she left.

"That was good tho right?" I asked the goat guy.

"yes sir," he mumbled.

"Raw starts at eight," I said.

"I know sir," He said he was being very quiet.

I finished the commercial and I was just about to go get changed when April came back with a pepsi for me.

"Raw starts at eight," She told me handing me the pepsi.

"I can make you vibrate," i winked and walked off.

"BEST ONE," Kofi called.

I felt her jump on my back.

"Can't get enough of me?" I asked.

"You think you're so cute," she whispered.

"I am," I rolled my eyes.

**REVIEW FOR MORE**


	2. Chapter 2

One Shot!

It's a lookin' Like Winter outside!

I OWN NOTHING. Not a damn thing... Vince own's it all... He ship's AJ / Cena... This is why we can't have Nice things.

Nor Do I suggest any of this reflects real life... Maybe snuggly parts... Maybe..

I walked down the parking lot of the Drive way, we were in Toronto for the weekend. It was snowing like crazy and I couldn't get over it, I loved teh snow so much. It was beautiful and delicate... just like April.

I had a few presents in my arms, one for all of my friends. I didn't liek Christmas growing up, In fact I still don't like it.

"Hi Phil," April said when i went into my locker room. She was sitting there in a huge red sweater and green leggings.

"Baby it's Cold outside," I sang to her winking putting the presents down.

"Oh here we go," She muttered getting up to peck my lips.

"What does that mean?" I pretended to be shocked.

She shook her head, "I really can't stay," She shrugged grabbing her coat.

"But Baby it's cold outside," i pouted. She rolled her eye's and I smirked, we both knew where this was going. I wasn't one to sing... So I wasn't going to... but I would play along for her sake.

"I've got to go away," She said flatly.

"baby it's cold outside," I didn't sing it but she still laughed.

"This evening has been so very nice," She to told me wrapping her arms around my neck.

"I'll hold your hand their just like ice," I put my arms around her waist.

"The Neighboors might start to think..." she trailed off looking into my eye's.

"Hey beauty, what's your hurry?" Sheamus came through the door.

"Say what's in this Drink?" Kaitlyn came past with a red solo cup.

"No Cab's to be had out there," I looked pointedly at Kaitlyn as she took a swig.

"I wish I knew How-" She stumbled on her words. "To break this spell," She took another sip.

"Your eye's are like Starlight now," I touched April's cheek looking at the light in her eye's.

"I'll take your hair , your hair looks swell," Sheamus took Kaitlyn's hat.

"I oughtta say no, no, no sir," April started to move away from me, but I wraped her in me closer.

"You mind If I move in closer?" I craddled my face in her neck,

"At least I'm gunna say that i tried," She sighed.

"What's the sense of hurting my pride?" I asked her.

"i really can't stay," She tried to move.

"Oh but it's Fucking Cold outside," Compton came through the door with Cabana.

"Did you hear all of that Fella?" Sheamus asked.

"You guy's are fucking weird," Caban said to us.


End file.
